The Lost Hero
by heroesofolympussy
Summary: Heroes of Olympus AU, added character and mixed plot line. Ariadne Clark gets in an argument with her brother, Percy Jackson only minutes before he goes missing and now, filled with guilt she'd do anything to find them. Including traveling with crazy Hunters and helping a few demigods on a quest for the lady that took her brother in the first place.
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, so this is an AU of the Lost Hero and I plan on doing the entire series if this doesn't suck and I have the motivation. Um, what's different is that I'm including an OC and I won't follow the complete story line. I might mix some scenes or even leave them out all together. And I'm changing to Great Prophecy to the Prophecy of Eight (to include my character in the entire series.)_

_I obviously don't own any of Rick Riordan's characters or ideas. _

_I will be adding a few of my own, (my thoughts and theories on what should or could happen)_

_I realize the House of Hades is already out and this might be a little out of time, but um read before you judge, please? Thanks I love you guys and if you don't like the story, cool I don't judge you, but you should check out my Tumblr. My blog is greatly focused on the PJO Fandom. _

* * *

ARIA - PROLOGUE

Ariadne Clark had just gotten used to the idea of being stalked by monsters on a daily basis, but she hadn't gotten used to getting stabbed by one. She clutched her right bicep, trying to stanch the blood flow before she lost too much and passed out. She'd have a way bigger problem then.

She looked up to the sounds of battle and her older brother, Percy Jackson was slashing through an empousa with his bronze sword, Riptide. She sighed in relief when she realized that that was the last monster. Percy turned his attention to Aria, who had blood running down her arm and seeping through her fingers.

He rushed to her in worry, covering her hand with his to apply more pressure. "What happened?" he grumbled, sounding a little angry. Aria knew that he wasn't angry at her, but at himself and she found that ridiculous. "You said you could handle it… I shouldn't have listened."

Aria glared at him. "It's not fatal." she insisted. "The Apollo cabin will have me spic and span in no time."

Percy ignored her protest. "You didn't have enough training, I was stupid to think that you could take out two dracaenae."

She pulled away from him, "Don't you dare go all protective big brother on me now, Jackson." she spat in rage. "I can handle myself, okay?"

Despite being brother and sister, Aria and Percy have only known each other for less than a year. Before, he was cool and easy going. Even stating, once they met that he was excited to have a sibling to teach water manipulation to, but now he was insufferably protective. When Chiron, their activities director at Camp Half-Blood issued her this quest, Percy had did everything he could to try to stop it. She had passed it off before, but now she was pissed.

The son of Poseidon gestured to her arm, "Oh yeah, you did brilliantly."

Aria's dark blue eyes seemed to turn completely black. "Listen here, you dolt." she snapped at him, causing him to widen his eyes in shock. He had never heard Aria yell. Not even when the Stolls had drenched her in chocolate sauce in celebration of her arrival. "I don't need the stupid "Hero of Olympus" to fight my battles for me! I'm a daughter of Poseidon and I don't need your help!"

Aria noticed Percy's jaw tighten like he was trying to hold back some really mean things. "Fine!" he finally replied, running a hand through his messy black hair. "Have fun making it back to camp on your own, daughter of Poseidon!"

She huffed in anger as she watched him stomp off. As his figure retreated, she remembered the pain for the stab wound. "Oh Styx," she hissed and pulled out her canteen of nectar. She probably shouldn't have let him run off while she was dizzy from blood lost.

She downed half of the canteen and stopped when she felt feverish. Aria then followed Percy, not to apologize, but to head back to camp. She hoped that once they arrived that he'd be the bigger person and apologize, so there would be no awkward silence in their cabin.

As Aria walks into camp, she is greeted by most campers with the exclusion of the Ares cabin, who didn't greet anyone. Aria preferred that no one greeted her because they all greeted her and treated her nicely for only one reason: her big brother was Percy Jackson, the Hero of Olympus and all that.

Now, she was proud of her brother even though she wasn't around during the Second Titan War, but she was always treated differently because of him and it annoyed her.

Aria headed to the Apollo cabin so that Will Solace, the cabin counselor could check on her arm. The last thing she wanted was to die from some petty infection. She'd be the most pathetic demigod to ever live if that happened.

Once Will wrapped up her arm and told her that she'd be all healed up in a week, she headed to her cabin, but before she got there she was stopped by Annabeth, the famous daughter of Athena and Percy's girlfriend. Aria liked Annabeth, she was the type of girl Aria longed to be, smart and beautiful. Plus, she didn't treat Percy like the gods' savior and for that Annabeth was in Aria's good book.

"Hey, have you seen Percy?" The gray eyed girl asked.

Aria shrugged, "Uh, we kind of got into an argument during my "quest" and he took off ahead of me." she explained. "I assumed he got here before me."

The faintest bit of worry flashed in Annabeth's eyes, but it was gone in seconds. "What did he do, now?" she chuckled, though it was a bit shaky.

"What didn't he do, that jerk." Aria said, quickly. She wanted to know why Annabeth seemed to nervous about Percy. He was probably on the beach, like always, so why did the most logicial person Aria knew seem so worried? "Is something wrong? You looked worried."

Annabeth let out a huge sigh, "I have this really bad feeling."

"Care to elaborate on that?" Aria knew that demigods and bad feelings were something to worry about. The last time a demigod got a "bad feeling", the bronze dragon took out the Ares cabin. Thankfully, none of them died, but they were pretty burned up.

"It's like he was taken, Aria." Annabeth muttered, not sounding happy. "Before you two left for that quest, I had a similar feeling. Like I wouldn't see him for a long time."

Aria's stomach clenched and all her past anger vanished. "Please tell me you're joking." she whispered. She'd take the humiliation because the thought of Percy missing…

Annabeth's voice cracked. "I wish I could."

* * *

um just the prologue, so it's not as long as I prefer, however the chapters are going to be at least a thousand words or more. Its kind of my personal boundary. Thanks for even reading and reviews would be amazing. See you next time?


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so... It's been more than a week, so sorry... BUT! I had school work it was the end of a term. Anyways, I appreciate the reviews I got, honestly. And um, I got a mention of pairings... honestly, there will be hints at a pairing, but I don't plan on making this pairing official until the sequel. I like relationships that take time to form, so I'm sorry if that disappoints. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!

I obviously do not own any of Rick Riordan's characters, except for Ariadne. I clearly don't have his talent for writing.

Now, on to the story...

* * *

Chapter One

ARIA

Three days later...

It had been three days. Three days since Percy went M.I.A and Aria felt terrible. Not only because the last time she saw her brother she screamed at him, but also because a missing demigod was almost always a bad omen.

Or so she had been told.

Aria could tell that Annabeth was trying to be optimistic. She had told her that Percy has gone missing loads of times and that he was probably off doing some task for an annoying god, but Aria seen the ever constant worry in Annabeth's eyes.

Annabeth seemed angry, too and last night she kind of snapped when she and Aria were heading back to their cabins at night. It was shocking to see the most composed person lose their mind. The daughter of Athena had screamed up into the sky as if she were directly speaking to the gods, demanding to know why they couldn't let Percy be.

She then broke down and cried, something Aria had never seen Annabeth do. As she consoled her, the feeling in the pit of her stomach grew worse. Her brother was missing and her closest friend was devastated which made Aria very angry.

And she didn't want to blame the gods because she knew it was unhealthy, but how could should not? From the stories she had heard they seemed to take a huge part in Percy's problems.

Aria shoved aside all thoughts and hurried to the Big House where the rest of the cabin counselors were gathered. Usually she'd be heading there with Percy and now, heading there by herself felt wrong. What made it worse was that Percy choose to share the head counselor title with her so she wouldn't miss out. Then she had been crappy towards him and then he disappeared.

She deserved the Worst Sister of Forever Award.

When she made it to the Big House, the counselors were all there and seemed to be waiting for her to show up. She give them a sheepish smile and took her seat at the ping-pong table next to Annabeth.

She didn't realise the seriousness of this meeting until her eyes landed on two people who were only around when things went wrong. One of them was Rachel Elizabeth Dare, the Oracle of Delphi who was only around during the summer or when she had a bad prophecy to give. Aria figured since it was the just before Christmas that Rachel was here to share terrible news.

The other was Nico di Angelo, son of Hades. Having him here was never a problem to the campers since he convinced his dad to help kick butt during the Battle for Olympus, but from what Aria had learned from her brother was that Nico still felt out of place. When he came around, Aria would pester Nico with questions that he'd always answer with vague one worded answers. As you could tell, their bond was strong.

Aria came to the conclusion that them being here has to do with Percy missing, mostly because they both seemed to have the same grim expression. Nico's was more so than usual.

"What are you guys doing here?" she questioned, trying to get the ball rolling. The last thing she wanted to do was sit in a room and mope. Ever since Percy had gone missing the only thing on her mind was finding him.

Rachel cleared her throat and began to speak and as she did Aria realized that she looked more drained than usual. Her red hair wasn't as fiery and her green eyes didn't have the creepy Oracle sparkle in them. "The queen of Olympus contacted me in a dream." she stated, her tone uneasy. "She was very vague, but she told me that the key to finding our lost hero is to travel south to the Grand Canyon and find the boy with one shoe."

"He's in the Grand Canyon." Annabeth said, her grey eyes glowed, eagerly as she jumped up from her seat, "I have to go, now."

Rachel frowned and looked over at Chiron, who had the same look in his eyes. "Annabeth, I wouldn't be so sure," she warned, saying what the centaur could not. "You know better than anyone how deceiving Hera can be."

Aria bit her lip waiting for an opening. She wanted to purpose a search party, not just to the Grand Canyon, but everywhere. In fact, she had been thinking about it since the day before when Annabeth lost it.

"Percy saved her godly butt, along with the rest of the Olympians." Annabeth snapped, not at anyone in particular except maybe Hera. "If she's lying then she's no better than Kronos."

Aria put a hand on her arm for comfort when she sat back down. If Rachel looked drained, Annabeth looked like a living corpse. Aria reckoned that Annabeth was having the same sleeping problems she was having. Everyone was quite, not sure of what to say and she took it as her opening.

"I want to go look for him." Aria tells them, ceasing the silence. They all look up in shock. "Starting with the place he was last seen." she starts revealing her plan. "While Annabeth goes to the Grand Canyon, I'll search New York and if we don't find him in either places I'm going to look elsewhere until I do."

"Aria, I don't believe that's a goo-." Chiron began, but Aria cut him off.

"I'm sorry, but I'm going." Aria insisted, addressing the whole group of demigods. "None of you should try to stop me. Percy wouldn't have gone missing if I hadn't been such a brat and made him stomp off alone." Her voice cracked and she choked down the lump in her throat. "The only way I can make it up to him is to help finding him."

Annabeth nods next to her. "I don't believe it's your fault, but you're right we need to look." she said. "You all know that Percy would do the same for any of you." Everyone in the room nods in agreement. "But I don't think you should go alone, Aria." she finished and Aria slumped in her seat.

"At least let me search New York alone," she begged, though extremely annoyed. When were these guys gonna trust her? I mean, Percy was a camper for like a week when he was sent off on his first quest. She had been here for almost a year and she had become pretty handy with the dual swords her dad had given her. "You can stick me with the least lucky camper if you don't find him in the Grand Canyon."

Nico must have realized her distress because a smirk appeared on his pale face and it was a rare thing, but it usually happened when people around him didn't get their way. Aria glares back in return as Chiron sighs, "I suppose that it a fair compromise. Argus will drive you into the city and you can take a taxi back within three days."

Aria pursed her lips, considering the offer. After long thought, she realized it was the best one she was going to get and she'd be stupid not to take it. "Fine." she eventually agreed. "When do I leave?"

* * *

That's it for now, it's a filler so I know it's not perfect... However... Leo's POV is next and I'm kinda of scared to post it because I don't think I'm portraying him correctly. Thanks for reading, I love you guys! Don't be afraid to review! Til' next time!


End file.
